The Lost Files: Secret Histories
'''I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Secret Histories '''is a paperback book that contains the novellas The Search For Sam, The Last Days of Lorien, and The Forgotten Ones. It was released on July 23, 2013. About Book Description The perfect companion book to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series! I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Secret Histories is a collection of three action-packed novellas by bestselling author Pittacus Lore! Originally published as the e-novellas The Search for Sam, The Last Days of Lorien, and The Forgotten Ones, now, for the first time ever, they are together in one print volume. The Search for Sam follows the rogue Mogadorian Adam on his journey of redemption as he finds the key to saving both Sam Goode and his father, Malcolm. The Last Days of Lorien reveals how the fight began with the once-peaceful planet being taken by surprise and attacked. The Forgotten Ones is the riveting continuation of Adam’s story, in which he uncovers an incredible secret that will turn the tide for the Garde. You know the truth about the Mogadorians’ invasion of Earth and the Garde who will do anything to defeat them—yet there is still so much to learn. The stories in Secret Histories will help you get the answers you seek, but they will not help you stop the coming war. Only the Garde can save our planet. Cover Description You know our stories are true. You know why we fight. You must discover their secrets. You must learn from our mistakes. They are hiding, just like us. They plan to destroy your planet. They destroyed ours. We cannot let this happen again. Individual Novellas The Search for Sam In this heart-racing 144-page companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, discover what happened to Malcolm Goode—the one human on Earth who can help the Garde learn the truth about their past and help them save our planet. No one has seen Sam Goode's father, Malcolm, since he mysteriously disappeared years ago. Sam had always fantasized that he was abducted by aliens. But that was before he knew the truth: aliens do exist, and some of them seek to destroy our world. That was before he himself became another one of their captives. Now father and son are both missing. . . . But when a rogue Mogadorian named Adam, who now has Number One's memories, decides the only way to make up for his past atrocities is to return home and infiltrate the Mogadorian stronghold, he'll find the key to saving both Sam and Malcolm's life. The Last Days of Lorien In this stunning 144-page prequel novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, discover what really happened in the final days of the doomed planet from the eyes of Sandor—who would go on to become the reluctant Cêpan to Number Nine. Sandor was tired of being a teenager, tired of going to school and obeying his teachers and playing by his parents' rules. He enjoyed breaking the rules rather than following them. But when he makes one mistake too many, Sandor's life takes an unexpected turn, and he is forced join the Lorien Defense Academy. Sandor had never believed in the crazy idea that Lorien needed to defend itself—Lorien was a peaceful planet, with no apparent enemies. But when Mogadorians suddenly attack, Sandor learns how real that threat was. Now Sandor is one of only a handful of Loric left alive, and the fate of Lorien is in their hands. The Forgotten Ones In this thrilling 144-page companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, learn the fate of Adam—the Mogadorian-turned-ally of the Garde who risked his life to save Sam. Adam helped Sam Goode and his father, Malcolm, escape the Mogadorian base in Dulce, New Mexico. Using the Legacy that One bestowed upon him, Adam sacrificed himself and brought the entire facility crumbling down on his head. Miraculously, Adam survives in one piece, and he also discovers something incredible that the Mogadorians had been hiding from the Garde. Separated from his allies, Adam sets out on a quest to find the one thing the Garde have been missing all these years, the very thing that could turn the tide in this war. Audiobook The Audio version of Secret Histories runs at 8 hours and 23 minutes. The voice cast consists of Kaleo Griffith, returning to voice the narration of Adamus Sutekh in The Search for Sam and The Forgotten Ones. John Reynolds reads the narration of Sandor in The Last Days of Lorien. Category:Books Category:The Lost Files Category:Lorien Legacies Category:The Lost Files Bind-Up Novels